Chasing Moon
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Olivia Gealach always thought she wasn't special. She had a normal crush on a goofy boy and she went through life. She tried forgetting everything that brought hurt, but that was hard when she was special all along. Unaware of her talent it'll take helping Scott to learn what potential she truly has. Remembering the past and having to deal with it can form her future. (Season 1)
1. Night Hunt

**Thank you for reading. I have writer's block with my other fanfics so I decided a nice break by starting something new would help. I really like this idea and I hope you like the story more than I do. It would mean a lot and help me if you could review too. Thanks for reading again.**

* * *

Olivia Gealach sat in her living room her knees pushed to her chest as she sat on the couch. With her chin on her knees she sat quietly listening to music as she drew. She was working on a landscape drawing of the woods and the moon. Over the summer Olivia filled an entire drawing journal. She practiced the entire summer on her drawings hardly getting out. Her music abruptly stopped as her phone began ringing. "Hello?" she answered not even looking at who it was. The phone was quiet. "Hello?" she asked again looking at her phone seeing Stiles name. "Stiles, I know it's you," she sighed closing her book. "Stiles?" she sat up putting her feet on the floor. Suddenly her music started playing again indicating he hung up. "I'm going to kill him," she laughed standing up. She slowly made her way to her front door taking a glance up the stairs. The hallway light was off and she knew her parents were sleeping. A small pug laid at the top of the steps staring at her.

Olivia smiled at the little dog as it began wagging its tail. "Stay," she whispered opening the door closing it behind her. She looked around the front porch, chirps of crickets filled the night air. "Stiles," she called out in a hushed tone. "Stiles." The crickets were the only ones calling back. She turned around sighing getting ready to return inside.

"Hello," Stiles whispered grabbing her hips. She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth. "Are you trying to wake the entire neighborhood," he laughed as she pushed him back.

"Are you crazy?!" she snapped as he smiled that goofy smile that she loved. She shook her head and the thought away. "What are you doing here?"

"Scott and I are heading to the woods, dispatch called my dad. There's a body in the woods, two joggers found it."

"You expect me to go in the middle of the night, before the first day of school to find a body?" she crossed her arms trying to seem uninterested. Stiles rocked on his feet looking at her carefully.

"If you don't come you're going to either draw in your little journal or talk to Lydia all night?" he smirked as she squinted at him.

"I'm not going to draw all..."

"But you were planning on drawing," he interrupted her as she continued her little squint. "Come on, stop being so scared and just jump in the car."

"Fine, I'll come, but I'm driving," she pointed at him retreating for her front door but Stiles grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his car. "This is kidnapping," she gasped softly chuckling as Scott opened his door and she climbed in the back.

"If I let you back in the house you would of stayed in the house," Stiles smirked as Scott got back in and closed the passenger door. Stiles turned the key and drove down the street.

"So what happens when my mom calls when she wakes up knowing I'm not in bed?" she asked leaning over looking at the two teens.

"Did not think of that," Stiles nodded as he focused on the road.

"And what happens when we get caught?" she asked looking at Stiles knowing he was the mastermind to this.

"Also did not think of," he nodded as Olivia started laughing. She sat back enjoying the ride not thinking of anything. The more she spent with Stiles and Scott the less nervous she got of getting in any trouble. They slowly pulled up to the Beacon Hills Reserve and Stiles turned the lights off. "I don't feel good," she sighed as Scott and Stiles turned in their seats and looked at her carefully.

"You're fine," Scott smirked as she sighed and rolled her eyes. Scott opened his door, climbed out, and helped Olivia out. The three teens started walking through the woods. Scott and Stiles were talking as Olivia stayed in her own world following the two teens looking at her phone periodically. "If you think you're phone is more exciting you are more than welcome to go," Scott said slightly nervous trying to sound brave.

"You can go too," she nudged Scott who simply laughed. He shook his head and returned to his original conversation.

"Stiles, you said we were looking for half of a body what half are we looking for?" Scott asked as Stiles gave a little nod stepping over a root.

"Did not think of that," he answered as Scott cleared his throat.

"And, what if whoever killed this person is still out there?"

"Again did not think of that?" he answered again as Olivia sighed exaggerated.

"You've got to-" she started as Stiles ran off followed by Scott. "Hey!" she called after them. As she ran after them her foot snagged a root and she tripped dropping her phone. Panic stricken she ran after Scott forgetting her phone. Scott grabbed Olivia and hid behind a tree as Stiles gave a little scream with a dog barking after him.

"I know this little delinquent," Sheriff Stilinski sighed as she looked at Scott nervously who put a finger to his lips. She tried listening to Stiles' dad but she could barely hear him.

"What did he say?" she whispered to Scott who covered her mouth.

"Where is your partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Olivia licked Scott's hand and he let her go.

"Who Scott? And Olivia?" Stiles asked playing it off. "Scott's home, said he needed to get some sleep before tryouts. And...and Olivia? Olivia is..."

"Right here!" she shouted from behind the tree as Scott looked at her like she was crazy. She stood up and came out from her hiding spot. "In my defense Mr. Stilinski, Stiles didn't tell me what we were doing," she sighed as the Sheriff looked at her then Stiles.

"So where's Scott?" Stiles looked at her calmly his eyes begging her.

"He's home," she said calmly. "He really did want to rest for tryouts," she added nodding.

"Ok, you two, we're going to go back to your cars and have a discussion on private conversations," Sheriff Stilinski sighed grabbing his son by the back of the neck. He glanced at Olivia and sighed she saw the disappointment in his eyes. He pointed and she started walking.

"My phone," she gasped as Stiles pushed her.

"If we find it, I'll get it back to you," Sheriff Stilinski said as he walked the two teens back to Stiles jeep. "Olivia, why did you come out if you didn't know what was going on?"

"I didn't want to go back to school tomorrow and not have a story to tell," she tried joking but Stiles' dad didn't like that answer. "I'm sorry, I just...I was wrong. You're not going to tell my parents," she pleaded with her eyes as Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"I promise I won't," he nodded as she tried smiling but was too afraid of getting caught by her parents. Sheriff Stilinski spent the next few minutes reprimanding his son and when the jeep came into view he watched the two teens walk to the car.

"Um...what about Scott?" Olivia asked as they climbed into the car. Stiles turned the jeep on and saw his dad staring at the car.

"First I'll drop you off and then I'll pick him up," he suggested as she looked at him carefully.

"Promise?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not going to leave him by himself in the woods." She smiled and nodded knowing he wasn't. Stiles sped down the street and pulled into her driveway.

"If anything happens to him Stiles I promise you..."

"Olivia," he said calmly placing his hand on hers, "don't worry, nothing is going to happen to Scott. Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills," he sighed as she chuckled and nodded knowing it was sort of true. She smiled at him again and pulled her hand back slowly as she climbed out of the jeep.

"Good night," she whispered gently closing the jeep door and dashed for the front door. She watched Stiles drive off again and she quickly ran into the house. She locked the door behind her and looked up the stairs seeing her pug still laying at the top of the stairs. He barked once and she shushed him. "Charlie," she called as the pug wagged his tail. The hall light turned on and she gasped running for the living room she dove onto the couch and set up the couch making it look like she fell asleep. She placed her journal on the floor facedown and open, her pencil between her fingers, she plugged her earbuds into her iPod, and her earbuds one in her ear and playing. Olivia layer calmly as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Olivia," her dad whispered slid stepping into the living room. "Olivia," he called again she played sleep. She could feel him standing above her. He nudged her knee and she refused to move or make a noise. "Olivia," he whispered a third time. He sighed and pulled her earbud out, turned her iPod off and piled it on her journal on the coffee table. He picked his daughter up like a new born and walked through the house, up the stairs, and set her in her bed. "Good night my little Olivia," he whispered as she felt him kiss her forehead. When she heard the light go off she smiled and slowly drifted into sleep.

At dawn Olivia woke before her alarm clock. She climbed from bed and made her way to the bathroom down the hall. As she passed the bedroom next to hers she came to a stop and looked in. The morning sun made the room seem dank and depressing. She stepped in and looked around. Two twin beds were pressed against opposite walls and a tall dresser was pressed against the wall next to the entrance. Olivia sat on the bed and took a deep breath, it still smelt like him. When she heard her parent's door close she stood up and quickly exited making her way into the bathroom. After an hour she was ready for her first day back. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as her sharp green eye shadow made her hazel eyes stand out. She curled her soft brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt with a black skirt and heels. Grabbing her teal sweater off the bathroom hook she walked out.

"Good morning," she smiled at her mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," her mother responded. "Thank your dad, too," she whispered as Olivia looked at her mother funny. "He took you to bed last night," she added as Olivia nodded.

"Thank you for last night, daddy," she smiled as her father walked into the kitchen.

"Anytime, baby girl," he yawned grabbing the coffee. Taking a glance at the clock seeing it was eight thirty Olivia grabbed her keys and bag and kissed her parents goodbye.

"I'll see you guys later," she smiled as they waved watching her run out the door. Olivia felt awkward without her cellphone. She also felt nervous that she was going to have to get a new phone and her parents were going to kill her for losing it. She sat in the driver's seat of her pale blue Malibu LS. She grabbed her charger out of instinct but forgot that her phone was still in the woods. "I'm so dead," she whispered as she drove down the street. Beacon Hills High came into view and a few mixed emotions fled Olivia. She pulled into a parking spot next to her friend's car. She stepped out and locked the car throwing her bag over her shoulder. She saw Scott walking over to Stiles and made her way over. "I am so sorry," she blurted as she made her way over to the two teens.

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles asked.

"I left you in the woods," she sighed looking at Scott who simply shrugged.

"Anyway, let's see it," Stiles returned his attention to Scott who looked around before lifting his shirt up revealing a gauze pad on his right side.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked covering her mouth as Scott laughed.

"I'm fine," he shook his head. "Anyway I think it was a wolf," he answered.

"Impossible," Olivia spoke up as the three of them began walking toward the school.

"I know what I saw."

"You think you saw a wolf, but you didn't."

"She's right," Stiles spoke up as she smiled and nodded. "Wolves haven't been in California for like sixty years," he added. Olivia got a glimpse of a familiar red head and quickly looked back at the boys.

"I have to go," she whispered to them as Stiles leaned back seeing the familiar face.

"Really? Olivia?" Stiles sighed.

"She's my friend," she smiled.

"Or is it social suicide to be caught with us," Stiles retorted trying not to laugh.

"I never said that," she quickly became defensive and Stiles began laughing.

"It's ok, we'll meet up with you later," Scott said calmer as she smiled and hugged him before running off.

"What about me?" Stiles called out holding his arms wide open.

"Maybe if you were nicer," she laughed running off for the redhead. "Hey Lydia," she smiled as Lydia hugged her.

"I told you that sweater was amazing," Lydia laughed as the two girls made their way into the school. Olivia tugged at the sweater before fixing the strap on her shoulder. "Please tell me you're free period is after fourth?"

"It is thank God," she answered Lydia looking at her schedule. "Tryouts are today too," she nodded never looking up from the paper in her hand.

"Maybe you can hook..."

"Lydia," Olivia laughed nudging her friend. "If there is an actually funny, nice, and not so full of himself guy on the team, then I'd date him, stop trying to hook me up with the jerks. I'm done with the jerks," she sighed looking up at her friend who simply shrugged.

"You are coming to my house Friday night," Lydia pointed at her as Olivia opened her locker.

"You two talking about the party?" Jackson asked walking over to them.

"Jackson," Olivia smiled at him before returning to her locker. She didn't like Jackson nor dislike him. She had to deal with him due to Lydia but if he had no problem with her why should she have a problem with him.

"Anyway," Lydia smiled at Jackson before returning her attention to Olivia. "You have to come. We all know what Friday night is, so let's forget about it," Lydia suggested as Olivia looked at her slightly hurt.

"Easier said than done, Lydia," she sighed closing her locker door.

"I didn't mean it like that, it was a bad night for you, I just don't want you sitting in your room sulking like you did last year," she said putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You shouldn't have to forget, but you shouldn't have to sit and sulk all day," she added.

"Thanks Lydia, but can I just think about it?" Olivia asked as the first bell rang. Lydia nodded before hugging the girl and Olivia hugged her back. "I'll see you at free period." Lydia nodded as Olivia walked down the hall to her first class. As she entered her English class she spotted Scott and Stiles sitting in the back. She slowly moved toward them and sat in front of Stiles.

"So is you're social status still in tact?" Stiles asked her as she turned around and gently punched him in the arm. "Ow," he joked as she smiled lightly.

"Shut up," she squinted a little as Scott echoed her. "Lydia wants me to go to the party Friday night."

"And you're thinking of not going?" Stiles asked in complete shock.

"Stiles you know what Friday is."

"That's why you have to go," he answered.

"He has a point," Scott whispered before he blank stared as if he heard something. She shook her head and turned to face the front picking up the syllabus she began reading, ignoring the pokes in her back from Stiles. Before she could finish the first paragraph the door opened and their principle walked in.

"Everyone, this is Allison Argent, she's a new student here and I expect you all to welcome her," he said calmly as Olivia rolled her eyes at the speech. He gave the same speech every time a new student came to the school. Allison slowly moved through the aisle to the only open seat behind Scott and Olivia returned her attention to the syllabus in front of her.


	2. The Start

**I want to apologize how long it took to post this chapter. I have been really busy lately with school and work but I think I have a schedule that works well now so I should be updating more frequently. Please review it helps me a lot thanks guys and gals.**

* * *

As the bell rang for school to end Olivia sighed in relief and put away her journal in her backpack. She made her way through the hall looking for Scott or Stiles but couldn't find them. Knowing they would eventually find her she made her way to her locker. The school felt odd now that she was a sophomore. She thought she was ready, she knew she was thinking too much. As she made her way to her locker she noticed Lydia looking around.

"Looking for someone?" she asked as Lydia smiled. "So? Where you during free period? I looked for you everywhere," she said already knowing the answer to that question.

"You seriously didn't just ask that question did you?"

"Probably with Jackson," Olivia laughed as Lydia let out a little chuckle. "Also…I gave it thought and you are right, I need to stop sulking around the house. My brother's in college he'll be back…"

"We both know your sulking isn't do to Ben being at UCLA," Lydia sighed as they began walking down the hall. "Liv, you know I'm here, I'm your best friend," Lydia smirked with a perky tone. "I don't want to sound heartless, I know it's a sensitive subject. But Liv, it's been a good five years…I'm not saying let it go. I'm just saying…."

"I know what you are saying," Olivia sighed as the two girls turned around the corner. "I'm coming to the party let's leave it at that." Lydia nodded in agreement and made their way down the hall. "There's the new girl," Olivia said pointing at Allison. The two girls made their way over to her. "Hi," Olivia smiled being the first to say anything.

"Love your jacket," Lydia interrupted any conversation that was starting up.

"Thanks," Allison smiled, "my mom was a boutique buyer back in San Francisco," she added as Olivia chuckled before Lydia responded.

"And you just became my best friend," Lydia spoke up.

"Hey," Olivia joked as Lydia smiled. Jackson wormed his way past Olivia and hugged Lydia from behind as he pulled her into an obnoxious kiss. Olivia looked away uncomfortably and she noticed Scott and Stiles looking over at them. She smiled a little, but she noticed Scott wasn't looking at her. She shook her head when she realized Scott was staring at Allison.

"Anyway," Lydia sighed pushing Jackson back. "There's this party Friday night at my house, you so have to come," she added.

"I'd love to…"

"Great," Lydia smiled."

"But Friday night is family night. I can't miss it," Allison finished as Lydia frowned. Olivia stood next to Jackson looking at Allison.

"Well everyone's going to the party after the scrimmage," Jackson said with a monotone voice.

"Oh what you play football?" Allison asked as Jackson smirked and scoffed.

"Be nice," Olivia joked looking at Jackson who looked at her rudely.

"Anyway, football's a joke in Beacon. The game here is lacrosse, it's kind of big."

"If you're into it," Olivia joked only to get another snarky look from Jackson.

"We've," Jackson started glancing at Olivia before turning back to Allison, "won state three years running."

"Yeah and two of those years you weren't even playing," Olivia smirked trying not to laugh as Jackson ignored her. Lydia looked at Olivia oddly but she shook her head and turned back to Allison.

"Come on, join us for practice," Lydia smiled grabbing the girl by the arm as Jackson walked ahead of them. Olivia stepped next to Allison and began walking with them.

"It's actually not as bad as your thinking, you actually do get into it," she said as Lydia laughed. The three girls made their way to the back of the school and sat down on the bleachers. They watched as the guys lacrosse field gathered.

"Who is that?" Allison asked pointing to Scott.

"Him?" Olivia asked as Allison nodded.

"I… don't know," Lydia answers as Olivia nods and remains quiet. She watched carefully as coach walked up to Scott and handed him a goalie stick.

"Oh no," she said aloud.

"What?" Lydia asked looking at her as Olivia looked at Lydia.

"Huh?"

"You said 'oh no'. What's wrong?" Lydia asked as Olivia tried making a fake oblivious expression. "Spill."

"I…lost my phone," she sighed shrugging. "I just forgot and had a mental break down. I haven't told my mom because I think I know where it is and I'll get it after the practice." Olivia smiled as Lydia and Allison nodded and turned back to the field. She felt weird giving such a detailed and defensive statement to one of her closest friends, she was more surprised that she bought it. She watched Scott as he covered his ears as the assistant coach blew the whistle. One of Scott's teammates ran forward with the ball in his lacrosse stick and released slamming the ball right into Scott's helmet forcing the teen to the ground. "Second string," she whispered disappointed. She could of sworn Scott looked at her but she looked at Allison thinking it was her.

"McCall," Coach yelled walking over to Scott as he stood up. Olivia watched carefully as Coach talked to Scott wondering what was being said. The whistle blew again as coach walked away from Scott and another lacrosse player charged. The three girls watched in amazement as Scott caught the ball that was throne at him. Soon he was catching every single throw. No ball got past him. As the next player stepped forward so did Jackson. He slammed his stick into the chest of the next player and took another step forward.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Lydia giggled as they watched Jackson pick up the ball. Jackson began running his form perfect. Scott's posture showed his nervousness as he rocked from one foot to the next. As Jackson leapt he cocked his arm back and released an incredibly fast ball. There was no way Scott was going to catch it. That was to Olivia's surprise when he actually stopped the ball. She noticed Jackson was a little upset but when he heard the three girls stand and cheer she watched him get even angrier.

"Who is he?" Lydia asked Allison's question.

"That's Scott McCall," Olivia answered firmly as the three sat. She looked at Lydia and smiled. "He's a friend of mine and a damn good lacrosse player."

"I'd say," Allison added. The three girls watched the rest of the try outs with interest and when the first day of try outs ended everyone was packing to leave the stands.

"So do you want to come over to my place?" Lydia asked looking both to Olivia and Allison.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Olivia spoke up zipping her backpack shut.

"Come on, Liv."

"Lydia, I really can't I have to get home and finish on this art piece and on top of that I have three sets of homework already. I'll meet up with you later. And it was really nice meeting you, Allison," she added offering Allison her hand who shook it firmly.

"You too, Olivia," Allison responded before Olivia ran off. She made her way to the parking lot where she found Scott and Stiles talking by Stiles' jeep.

"Are you two going to the reserve?"

"Back?" Stiles asked nearly jumping in fear at her approach.

"Yeah, I left my inhaler there."

"Well I'll join…" Scott's phone began ringing cutting her off. "Hello?" Scott answered. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Crap," Olivia whispered wide-eyed. "Tell her I'm on my way," she gasped pulling her keys from her purse.

"Yeah, Olivia's with me, is she late again? And yeah she's on her way. She's actually running to her car now," he said as she glared at him. Pinching Scott she looked at Stiles who held his hands up in defense.

"If you do go, please look for my phone. Please Stiles."

"I'll look for it, if I find it I'll bring it to your house when you get off work," he smirked as she smiled and quickly hugged him thanking him before running for her car. She drove straight to the hospital running two reds and a stop sign. She was lucky she didn't get pulled over.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. McCall. I was with Lydia and we were watching practice, Scott got pretty good by the way." Mrs. McCall laughed as Olivia rambled on about why she was late.

"It's alright, but I got a call from one of the helpers, she can't come in today so you are going to have to look after her patience," the older woman smiled as Olivia smiled back.

"I can do that. I am so sorry."

"Olivia stop apologizing," Mrs. McCall laughed, "now do you want to start with your patience or the ones your covering?"

"Obviously mine," she chuckled as Mrs. McCall handed the girl a clipboard. Olivia took the elevator to the top floor and began her duties. Making sure each patient was comfortable and had their right doses. She was aloud to check but not administer.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Rodin?" she asked looking at the old man sitting in his bed.

"Better nurse," the old man smiled.

"I'm not a nurse, Mr. Rodin," she laughed, "just an intern," she added looking at his IV. "Anything I can get you sir?" Mr. Rodin didn't say much he just pointed to the blinds and the remote and she did as he pointed. After handing him the TV remote she left, double-checking her clipboard making sure she was finished. When she confirmed she was she made her way back to Mrs. McCall who was rushing down the hall.

"I'm finished with my route," she said calmly keeping up with Mrs. McCall.

"Good, the other clipboard is on the front desk, just ask for Jennifer's route," Mrs. McCall said rushed as Olivia nodded and turned around walking down for the front desk. When Olivia walked up to the front desk the woman behind it instantly handed her the clipboard and Olivia made her way down the hall. She stared at the room number on the top of the pile and got an unsettling feeling.

"Odd, why is Jennifer going to the Burn Victims Unit?" she asked aloud as she entered the hallway that led her to her first patient. She came to room 204 and walked in grabbing the patience clipboard to see whom it was. "Sorry, Mr. Um…Ha-" The name got caught in her throat. "Mr. Hale," she gasped finishing her sentence. "Jennifer, wasn't feeling good today, and so I'll be filling in for her." She said carefully placing the patient clipboard back. She looked at the man sitting in the wheel chair. He was facing away from her, she couldn't move. "Is there anything you need me to get you, sir," she managed to say although her voice was shaking. She finally stepped forward when Mr. Hale didn't answer her. "Mr. Hale? Do you need anything?" she asked placing her hand on the handle of the wheel chair turning him away from the window. She jumped a little at the sight of the catatonic person. His face half burned, his hair half gone. "What happened to you?" she whispered studying his face.

"What are you doing in here?" a woman asked angrily from the door. Olivia looked up in shock and stuttered. "I said what are you doing in here?" the woman asked again crossing her arms.

"I am checking up on the patient list for an intern who called out. Mr. Hale was first on her list," Olivia finally managed to say.

"Well, Mr. Hale has my care. You don't need to help. You need to leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia mumbled before glancing one more time at the burned man. She quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. Finishing her new route took most of her day and she didn't get off until half past nine. As she drove home she couldn't stop thinking of Mr. Hale and wondered how he got that injured. She remembered hearing about a fire a couple years ago and wondered if that was the same fire. The more she thought about the fire the more she thought about the Hale's. The more she thought about the Hale family the more she wondered about her sister. As she pulled into her driveway a grey cloud of depression swallowed her. She wanted to listen to Lydia's advice and let it go, but the more she thought about what happened five years ago the more depressed she got. As she made her way toward the front door a blue jeep pulled right behind her car.

"I found it," Stiles yelled as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Thanks," she sighed as he ran over to her. She took her phone and tried to smile.

"Olivia, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, no, no," he groaned as she looked at him oddly. "When you get like this you don't leave the house, miss school for a few days, and draw. What happened?" he demanded as she shook her head a few tears welling in her eyes.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," she whimpered brushing the tears away.

"Olivia," Stiles sighed pulling her into a hug. "It's your sister?" he asked sympathetic as she began crying. He held her tightly as she cried. He knew how she felt with his mom, but she died in a car accident, Olivia's sister was found in the woods from an animal attack. "It's ok, Olivia, it's ok," he whispered trying to reassure her.

"I mi…" she mumbled in his shirt between gasps. "And with Ben gone, it makes this house feel so big."

"Your brother is just a phone call away," Stiles laughed as she pushed him trying to show her seriousness but she was so upset.

"Thanks for finding it," she mumbled as he nodded and hugged her again. "I just need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later," she sniffed as Stiles nodded. She opened the front door and made her way up the stairs. Opening her bedroom door she left the lights off and climbed into bed. Leaving her door open her dad walked in.

"Olivia?" he called as she pulled her sheets over her head.

"Daddy, I don't feel good, can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

"Olivia," he sighed. She closed her eyes hoping he would leave, but she knew him better. She felt the balance of the bed leaning toward the left side. He was sitting on her bed. "Olivia I know, I miss her too, so does your mother, and your brother."

"I don't want to talk about it," she whimpered as she took a deep breath. "I just want to sleep."

"Olivia, you can't just lock yourself in your room. You need your friends. I bet Lydia would miss you at school and Scott and what's that kids name. The strange one."

"Stiles," she giggled.

"They would all miss you. And that party Lydia is throwing this Friday."

"How do you know about that?" Olivia asked finally pushing the covers down to look at him. She saw his silhouette and felt a little better.

"Honey, you go to Lydia's every year this time of year. We know it's a party we aren't stupid." Olivia giggled. "Go to school tomorrow…if you can't make it through the day then I'll pick you up. But you have to have a good reason."

"Ok," she sighed defeated as he left the room. Olivia quickly drifted to sleep.


	3. Party and Knowings

**Ok, with episode one finally completed I can move onto episode two. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it and please review, it really does help me.**

* * *

As the fourteenth rerun ended Olivia turned the TV off when she got a text message from Lydia. She sighed as she read Lydia's message. She knew it was wrong to skip school and she knew she was being selfish. Her phone rang and seeing it was Scott she answered. "Hey, Lydia says you were amazing," she said calmly sitting back on the couch.

"I know your sister's death was hard on you, Olivia," he said calmly on the other end.

"Really Scott? You too?" she whined leaning back on the couch. "What's next, Stiles?"

"Olivia, listen, you promised Lydia you'd be at the party. I promise you, it will take your mind of things."

"Scott, I don't…"

"You made a promise, Olivia. I know you for not to break them. I have never seen you break any promises."

"Stop trying to make me feel bad," she groaned.

"Tell her, I'll be at her house in a few hours," Stiles faint voice screamed in the background.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asked.

"I heard him," she sighed getting off the couch. "Well I guess I'm going to a party," she sighed walking up the stairs, her pug following close behind her. "I'll be ready," she sighed again before hanging up. It only took Olivia forty-five minutes to clean up, get dressed, and ready. When she saw Stiles wasn't going to be at her house for another hour she grabbed her car keys and left. She drove for a few blocks before turning into the reserve. She parked the car and began walking in the woods. She felt frightened the deeper she walked in the woods. She remembered what attacked Scott, and felt like something was behind her, but every time she turned around to see there was nothing there. As she came into a small clearing of a runners trail she paused. She felt cold and frightened. Kneeling in the dirt she picked up a handful of dirt and dead leaves.

"Let it go," she whispered. "Let it go." Her eyes stung with tears but she held them in. She took a few deep breaths as she repeated, "let it go." When she released the dirt and leaves from her hands she looked up.

"You need to leave," a tall man glared down at her. He sent fright through the longer she looked at him. His blue eyes were cold just like the air around them. He had looked familiar his pale skin and dark hair, but she couldn't remember from where. "You are on private property, you need to leave now," he said calmly but harshly.

"I'm on a running trail, last I checked this was public," she blinked coldly pushing the tears back in.

"This running trail, hasn't been used in a long time," he glared back at her as she looked away.

"Not that you care, but this is where they found my sister," she sighed looking at the ground beneath her. The man she was talking to got quiet, although he still had a cold look about him. "I want to forget I need to forget, it's been five years," she hugged herself. "If this is private property, I'm sorry but I needed to come here," she sighed again. Olivia's phone rang and she answered it.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked on the other end as she sniffled a little.

"I'm on my way."

"Olivia, are you…"

"I'm fine," she snapped before hanging up. She looked up at the man and said nothing. She turned and walked away. Looking once over her shoulder she saw he was staring at her, his cold stare felt like it was digging through her body. She found her way back to her car and climbed in and began driving back to the main road. Some big silhouette of a wolf jumped in front of her car. She slammed the breaks and stared at it in fear. The wolf like creature looked at her briefly before running into the woods. She hit the gas and drove out of the woods. "It's ok, nothing's there, nothing's there, it is your imagination. Picturing the attack," she panted looking through the rear view mirror. Nothing was there as she drove off. She pulled onto the street and sped off to her house. She saw Stiles' jeep in her drive way and pulled up next to him. She sat in her car briefly before climbing out half smiling at Stiles. She opened the jeep door and sat next to him. "Hey," she mumbled pulling her phone out sending a quick text to her mom.

"You alright?" Stiles asked looking at her oddly.

"I'm…"

"Don't say fine," he pointed as she chuckled. "What happened, where were you?"

"I went back to the spot…I thought maybe I could let it go if I went there."

"Olivia," Stiles sighed not wanting to upset her anymore.

"I wasn't alone though…he…he looked familiar," she whispered looking at her feet forgetting she was even talking to Stiles. "He said something about private property. Dark hair blue eyes, I've seen him before. I can't remember," she sighed.

"Derek Hale? You ran into Derek Hale?" Stiles blurted.

"Impossible," she shook her head. "The only Hale left in Beacon Hills…" she paused shaking her head. "Derek didn't return," she shook her head.

"We ran into him too, he was the one who actually found your phone." She hugged herself as she could picture Derek in her mind. "It couldn't be," she shook her head. She looked at Stiles and smiled lightly. "Are we going to this party?" Stiles looked at her confused as she giggled. "What?"

"Don't you remember what…never mind," he shook his head turning the car on and pulled out of her drive way. She put the thought of Derek and the Hales behind her. If she didn't think about it she wouldn't have to remember.

"So, did you and Scott find out what attacked Scott?" she laughed thinking of their conversation earlier that week.

"We think it was…" he paused as she looked at him.

"What?"

"A wolf," he answered awkwardly as she rolled her eyes.

"There are no wolves in Beacon Hills, let alone California," she sighed. "I'd expect you to realize that," she laughed as they pulled onto Lydia's street. They could hear the music from the house halfway down the block. They parallel parked and Stiles turned the jeep off while Olivia sat next to him. "Hey," she sighed. He looked at her anxiously wanting to get to the party. "Thanks," she smiled.

"For what?" Stiles laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Being my friend, and putting up with me," she sighed.

"Olivia," he laughed, "we all have to put up with you." He hugged her and climbed out of the jeep running around the front he opened her door and helped her out.

"Oh and when you and Scott are ready to tell me the truth I'll be waiting," she smirked looking at him over her shoulder before walking toward Lydia's house. The music was loud and pumping, the house crowded. Olivia could see Scott with Allison by the pool. She smiled knowing Scott had a thing for Allison. It felt weird missing half a week of school and being around her classmates like nothing was bothering her.

"You came!" Lydia shrieked running over hugging her. "Thank you," she added. "Liv, just thank you."

"I made a promise Lydia," she laughed hugging the red head back. "You're beginning of the year party is always the best."

"Look who decided to show up," Jackson shouted from behind Lydia. "We all were making bets you weren't coming," he smirked.

"We?" she looked at him oddly. Jackson took out his wallet and handed Danny a twenty who passed by the group of three.

"So glad you have faith in me, Jackson, thanks Danny," she shouted as he waved the twenty in the air.

"Actually, I'm kind of bummed you showed up, I nearly owe the entire lacrosse team now."

"The entire lacrosse team bet?" she rolled her eyes as Jackson hugged Lydia from behind kissing her neck.

"Yeah, they did, now if you'll excuse us," he smirked pulling Lydia away. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen looking at the small groups of people talking.

"Great party huh?" Stiles came over as she smiled and nodded a little.

"I'm slightly bored but it's the same every year," she sighed as Stiles chuckled. "The sex addicted couples dance by the pool the socially awkward stand by all the doors and the groups talk and dance."

"So what are you doing standing by a door? You are far from socially awkward," Stiles laughed as she glared at him.

"I am keeping my presence, I am waiting…"

"You ok?" Stiles asked looking past her. She turned and watched Scott stumble in holding his head.

"Scott, are you ok?" she asked grabbing his arm, but he pulled away. She looked at Stiles questioningly before turning around only to find Scott storming for the front door. Allison came rushing in and tried following after Scott. "I'll be right back," she pointed to Stiles and ran after Allison. As she exited the front door she saw Allison standing in the middle of the driveway watching a speeding car drive down the street.

"Weird," she whispered walking up to Allison. "Do you…"

"Allison," someone called from behind them. They both turned and looked at Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's, he asked me to take you home," he smiled as Olivia looked at him oddly and uncomfortably.

"Do you mind taking me as well?" she asked as Allison smiled. Derek smirked and nodded. As all three of them walked back to Derek's sport car Olivia texted Stiles.

 _Got a lift from Derek, going to drive Allison home then me. Sorry I'm leaving so early. See you later._ They climbed into the Camaro and drove on down the street. As predicted Allison was first to get dropped off. "Hey, you're already here, I'm sure my parents would be fine with you staying over if your parents are."

"Yeah, let me ask," Olivia nodded from the back of the car texting her mom. She got a yes and smiled back at Allison. "I'm in," she smiled as Allison smiled and ran for the door. Olivia climbed out of the back seat and stopped looking at Derek. He refused to look back at her.

"Why did you come back?" she asked coldly. He looked forward waiting for her to close the door. She sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door. "It's none of my business," she sighed. She got real quiet and looked at him. "I don't blame you, I want you to know that."

"Blame me for what?" he looked at her coldly.

"My sister's death. I was angry for a while blaming you for not protecting her from wild animals. I know she was in the woods…by herself," she sighed looking at Allison's front door. "I was young and childish and I'm sorry I blamed you."

"Who are you?" he asked colder looking at her with a blank stare.

"Weren't you the Derek Hale that dated my sister Paige?" she asked meekly as Derek stared at her blankly. "I know my sister was attacked in the woods. And I'm sorry for blaming you. It was wrong of me," she repeated as Derek nodded. Allison looked out of the front door and waved Olivia on.

"You're friend is waiting," Derek pointed and Olivia climbed out of the car and walked to the front door.

"You must be Olivia," Mrs. Argent smiled as Olivia shook her hand.

"Thank you for letting me stay over Mrs. Argent," Olivia smiled as the older woman nodded and the two girls ran up the stairs.

"Now, I want to warn you, my room is still pretty messy from the move," Allison laughed opening her door revealing the boxes pilled against the wall.

"Wow," Olivia laughed walking in the room. Olivia was speechless. She sat on Allison's bed and looked at the girl. Allison seemed slightly upset. "He better have a good reason for ditching you like that, or I will personally beat him myself," she smirked as Allison laughed.

"I don't plan on seeing him again anyways," she sighed as Olivia sat up.

"I say yes only if he doesn't apologize. Scott is…well Scott, but he is different than most guys at Beacon Hills High."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him," Allison smirked raising and eye brow as Olivia busted out laughing.

"No, no," she laughed shaking her head. "Scott's like my brother, I feel he is more a brother to me than my own brother," she laughed. "I do have a crush on Stiles though…" her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "That never leaves this room," she pointed to Allison who simply laughed. Olivia bit her nail thinking of a subject to talk about. "Lydia seems to love hanging out with you," Olivia nodded. Allison nodded and smiled.

"She's pretty cool."

"She's a great friend too, always has your back in the end," she nodded as Allison smiled hugging herself.

"I need more of those."

"Well you've met the right people," she smiled. "Scott and Stiles are amazing friends, just be careful you can get in a lot of trouble with them…and Lydia she'll help you through anything."

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry," Allison sighed as Olivia shrugged.

"It's alright, but thanks," she sighed looking at the clock. She yawned as Allison yawned too. "I think it's time for bed for me," she yawned again as Allison laughed. Laying on Allison's window seat she looked out at the full moon. "The party was pretty good tonight," she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Hey everyone, sorry for how long it took me to publish this chapter. I had a lot of homework this week and at the same time work made my sleep schedule real wonky so I wasn't feeling good the past two days but I finally have it up. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review they do help me thanks guys.**

* * *

The _fresh air was crisp it smelt like it was about to start raining. The full moon hardly shown through dense clouds and all was quiet. Olivia couldn't feel the cold leaves beneath her but she could hear the dead crunch. She saw something move in the distance but kept to herself. Moving through the woods she heard a howl and her head shot in the direction it came. Running through the woods she jumped over a fallen tree seeing a dark shadow cross her path. The hair on her neck stood up as she watched the four-legged creature run off. Slowly she moved in the direction of the howl a nervous feeling coming over her as she moved across the path the creature once stood. Taking off Olivia dashed through the woods trying to find the howl of pain worry came through her. She jumped another log and saw a teen pinned to the tree with an arrow through his arm._

 _Three men stood a distance away. "Hey!" she screamed, but no one paid her attention. She called again but still no one listened to her, she was a silent scream in the night. As the man in the middle took aim she watched the two on either side of him be pulled into the night. When she looked back to the teen on the tree a man broke the arrow and the two ran away. Olivia ran after them. She stood on a log as she saw the man standing over the teen who still held his arm. The man turned and looked at her, she froze as she met Derek's eyes. A cold shudder passed over her as she watched his eyes turn and icy blue._

Olivia sat up gasping for air a cold sweat lightly soaking her brow. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and Allison sat up. "Are you ok?" she asked as Olivia looked over to the girl who was sleeping no more.

"I'm fine, just a strange dream," she smiled looking out the window as Allison nodded. "Sorry for waking you," she added laying back down on the window seat. Another hour or so passed and Olivia could not lie there any longer. Olivia packed her things and said goodbye to Allison and her mom. As she walked home she thought about her dream, her strange dream. She needed answers. Taking a deep breath she looked at the woods ahead of her and refused to go home stepping into the woods. As she walked the trail she looked around keeping an eye out for anything weird.

She jumped in fright at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she panted as she crossed over a log.

"Where are you?" her mom asked excited on the other line.

"I'm…out. On a walk. I just left Allison's I'll be home in about an hour or so…"

"No, you'll be home now," her mother sighed as Olivia shook her head.

"No, I love you, but I'll be home in about an hour, I'm just clearing my mind…and I want to be alone," she said back as her mother sighed again.

"Well, don't be too long, we have a surprise for you," she said back as Olivia felt sick to her stomach.

"Last time you and daddy had a surprise for me, I was sick for a week," she sighed as her mom laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine this time, your father didn't cook anything," she laughed as Olivia nodded.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," she said before hanging up. Olivia made her way over another hill as she spotted an old building placed in the middle of nowhere. As she got closer to the building she noticed it wasn't just old but it was burned down and it looked to be abandoned. She thought it was abandoned until she spotted two familiar looking people. Scott stood at the base of the steps to the porch as Derek stood by the door. "What is going on?" she whispered rushing behind a tree trying to get a listen. She could hardly hear them but faintly. She heard Scott say something about Allison and Derek retorted with change and hunters but she could hardly make it out. She remembered her dream the night before wondering if any of it actually had to do with Derek. Wondering what he meant by hunters and wondering how Allison had to do with any of it.

"You can't play," Derek said coldly, he sounded the same from when he dropped her off at Allison's. "How do you think they…" Then Derek and Scott's talking became quiet. She looked around the tree peaking at them, she saw they were talking but she couldn't hear them. Scott looked angry as he stormed off. Derek looked out at the distance before walking back into the house. Olivia began following Scott, wondering why he came out to see Derek. She wondered if she should of confronted him. Her decision was made a few moments later when Scott stopped and turned around. Olivia dove behind a tree.

"I know you're there!" he shouted. She sighed and stepped out.

"How did you know?"

"Olivia?" Scott gasped shocked to see her. "I didn't know it was you...I just knew someone was following me. What are you doing?" he asked as she stepped forward.

"I was out, I could ask you the same thing," she said raising a brow as she stepped forward.

"Nothing," he said quickly as he turned from her. She shook her head and ran up to him.

"What is your problem?" she snapped as she walked with him.

"What do you…"

"Don't even ask that. I know you and Stiles are hiding something," she sighed as he looked at her slightly worried. "You ran out of the party acting weird…"

"I had a migraine and wasn't feeling well."

"So you abandoned Allison? She's pretty pissed you know."

"I know," he sighed, "but I really wasn't feeling good," he sighed again. "I'm going to apologize to her soon." Olivia shook her head.

"And when Stiles asked if you were ok, it was like he knew something I didn't. What are you too keeping from me?"

"We're not keeping anything from you."

"I would of believed you last week, when I knew there were no secrets between the three of us…but now."

"Olivia…"

"Just save it Scott. You two can have your secrets, just don't be jealous that I'm hanging out with Lydia."

"That's it," he laughed, "you think because you're friends with Lydia we don't tell you everything?"

"No…" she lied looking away from Scott.

"Yes you do," he whispered, "Olivia that's not it and you're one of my closest friends, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why not tell me this secret you two have?"

"Because the reason I just stated I don't want to hurt you," he sighed as they stepped onto the main road. Olivia's street stood before them.

"Whatever Scott," she sighed walking across the street not waiting for him.

"Olivia wait!"

"No, maybe come see me when you're actually ready to not keep a secret from me," she shouted before walking away ignoring any plea of petition. She made it to her house and walked in.

"Are you ready?" her mother smiled grabbing her daughter turning her toward the door.

"Mom, not now, I just want to go to my room…"

"No, no, no, young lady, this surprise can't wait any longer."

"Is she ready?" her father called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm not in a good mood for any surprise can we do this when…"

"Just stop sulking and turn around," her mom sighed letting her go as Olivia did as she said seeing her older brother standing at the top of the steps.

"Ben?!" she shouted running up the stairs nearly tackling him. "I thought you were at school?"

"I was…and still am. I just got a few weeks off for homecoming, and I wanted to come home and see my baby sister," he laughed as she hugged him.

"I'm not little or a baby any longer," she smirked looking at him crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sure thing Liv." She hugged him again and smiled at her parents. "Hey, I was thinking maybe I we could see the first lacrosse game of the year like old times."

"Yeah, it's actually this week."

"That's the reason why I came home," he smirked as she glared at him trying not to laugh.

"Thanks I'm glad I'm so loved," she rolled her eyes grabbing her bag she stepped past them and threw her stuff on her bed seeing her brother's bed with two large suit cases on his bed. She closed her door and walked down the hall where her brother was right where she left him. "So do you want to do something?"

"Actually I'm heading out with dad today but when you get back from school we'll hang out," Ben nodded as he hugged her again and walked down stairs where their dad was waiting. Olivia went to her room and pulled her phone out sitting on her bed.

"Hello?" Lydia asked on the other line as Olivia sat back smiling.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"The hospital," Lydia sighed almost annoyed as Olivia sat up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, except that kid Scott, he hurt Jackson on the field so we're just getting it checked out."

"Well it's always safe than sorry."

"No, he needs to be in tip top shape, to be at his best," Lydia said sternly.

"Ew," Olivia tried laughing but couldn't. "Anyway," she cleared her throat trying to change the subject. "You'll never guess who is back for a week or two," she smiled looking at her brother's suitcases on the bed. When Lydia didn't ask or answer Olivia continued. "Ben."

"You're brother? I thought he was at State?"

"He is, they actually get time off for Homecoming."

"They do?" Lydia asked as she heard someone talking to Lydia on the other side. "Hang on," Lydia said into the speaker. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Olivia heard Lydia ask the person who was apparently talking to her.

"No, I said nothing," the person answered.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I think he goes to school with us," Lydia sighed as Olivia lay on her bed.

"Hey…question…"

"Shoot."

"If you had a friend and had a secret with another friend, you'd stop being their friend until they told you right?"

"I wouldn't acknowledge them until I was told the secret, especially if it was about me," Lydia answered. "Hey, Jackson just got out, I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good, I'll just be working on homework," she said before hanging up. A few moments after she hung up with Lydia the phone rang. Thinking it was Lydia Olivia answered without looking at her screen. "Hey," she sat up again.

"Hey, Stiles and I need your help," Scott sighed on the other end.

"Wh-what?" Olivia whispered leaning forward pressing her elbows on her knees.

"We need your help. This is big. Meet us at the preserve," he said before hanging up. Immediately she jumped off her bed and ran down the hall. Without saying good bye she ran out the front door and jumped in her car driving down the street to meet them, hoping secrets would finally be spoken.


	5. Finding Body

**Well here is the next chapter, sorry I've been busy with work and school lately, but I got it up. I hope you enjoy and as always please leave a review. They really do help and shows me how much you are loving it. I may start replying to your reviews soon at the end of chapters too.**

* * *

As she turned into the preserve she noticed Stiles' jeep ahead of her. She followed him until they both stopped. "What are we doing here?" she asked as Stiles and Scott glanced at each other. "Guys?"

"Just follow us," Scott said calmly as he walked ahead of them. Olivia looked at Stiles and ran up to him.

"I want to know what is going on," she sighed making a pouting face as Stiles looked at Scott trying to ignore her. They stopped behind a tree as they spotted Derek walking to his car. "This place again?" she said aloud as both boys looked at her questioningly. The black car drove off and they made their move.

"When have you been here before?" Scott asked as they made their way to the side of the house. Olivia got quiet and slightly nervous when she tasted copper.

"Stiles? Am I bleeding?" she asked opening her mouth as Scott and Stiles looked at her confused.

"No, your fine, why would you ask something like that?"

"I taste copper. I thought I had a cut in my mouth."

"What do you mean you taste copper?"

"I don't know I just taste copper," she barked looking at Scott who held his hands up awkwardly. He looked at Stiles who had the same expression on his face utter confusion. "Whatever," she growled rolling her eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"Um…digging," Scott said sounding as if he was hiding something.

"Ok…digging for what?"

"Not for what?" Stiles said as they walked over to a mound. "More like who?" he added as she looked at them confused. "I know, it's really hard to explain right now, but I think this will get you on our playing field."

"Playing field?" she asked looking at Stiles.

"What he is trying to say…is…" Scott sighed. "Just dig, maybe it'll be easier…"

"What will be easier to explain?" she snapped as Scott looked around nervous Derek would return any second.

"Look, we have to hurry we'll explain it when there is more time, dig," Scott barked sending a nervous feeling through her. She never yelled at either of them and they never fought back. She wondered what they were hiding and began digging with the two teens. It didn't take long when they hit something.

"Is that it?" she asked as Scott and Stiles started untying the sackcloth. "Hello guys. Is that it?" Neither of them spoke as they opened the cloth, Stiles screamed and jumped out of the whole as the three of them looked at a half buried wolf. "Oh ha, ha guys," she rolled her eyes as Scott looked up at her. "Way to go burying a fake prop just to try and scare me."

"Olivia, we didn't do this," Scott whispered as Stiles looked distracted.

"Yeah, you did Scott. I know you two, you're trying to scare me by making it look like Derek is some kind of killer. He hasn't changed really much…"

"Wait, you know him…"

"Knew, but that's not the point."

"Guys," Stiles whispered as the two stopped arguing and looked at what Stiles was looking at. The light from the flashlight shone on a purple-blue flower.

"It's a flower congratulations," she sighed realizing she was sounding more like Lydia every second she was with them.

"No, it's wolf's bane," Stiles whispered walking over to the flower.

"Wolf's bane?" Scott and Olivia said together.

"Yeah, wolf's bane, haven't you seen the Wolfman?" Stiles asked looking at Scott indirectly. He shook his head and Olivia watched the two carefully. Stiles let out a loud sigh. "Nineteen forty one, Lon Chaney Jr. biggest werewolf movie of all time?" Scott still shook his head.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Olivia asked but Stiles ignored her question. He uprooted the plant and pulled on it revealing a rope. Slowly Stiles pulled the rope unraveling it more and more following the hole in a circle until he pulled the last piece of rope up.

"Stiles," Scott gasped as both Olivia and Stiles walked closer to the hole.

"What is that?!" Olivia jumped back as Stiles caught her. "This isn't funny guys," she said freaked out.

"Scott," Stiles said seriously as Olivia pulled herself from Stiles' grip. She stepped away from the two.

"Olivia, calm down."

"Calm down?" she barked looking at Scott. "A girl just turned from a wolf in a hole. What the hell is going on?"

"She took it better than I thought," Stiles said.

"Not helping," Scott growled as she looked at the two.

"What your going to tell me werewolves are real? And that people can transform into these things?"

"Well yeah," Stiles said again, "and by the way I'm the one who discovered this," he added raising his hand.

"Stiles, shut up," Scott added. "Olivia."

"No," she barked. "I don't know how you two did that, but I'm not that gullible."

"Olivia calm down let me explain," Scott said calmly as she shook her head.

"No, because you're going to make me sound crazy."

"Olivia, you're not crazy," he said slowly.

"Again, I was the one that found out Scott was a werewolf first," Stiles said as she looked at Stiles confused.

"What?"

"Stiles…" Scott growled and sighed all at once.

"Yeah, shutting up." Olivia looked at Scott slightly afraid.

"Tell me this isn't happening, tell me the truth Scott." Scott looked at Stiles and back at Olivia. He sighed defeated and picked up the flashlight.

"Here's the truth," he sighed lifting his shirt revealing his side that was perfectly fine.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Remember that thing that bit me in the woods the other night?"

"There's no scar," she whispered in disbelief looking at Scott's side.

"Well it started there and just went down hill. I was faster and I smelt things I shouldn't be able to and I can see differently, Stiles was the one that put the pieces together. When I ran out of the party the other night it was the full moon, I was changing, Derek…"

"Don't overwhelm her," Stiles said calmly as she looked from boy to boy before quickly turning and running away. She could hear them yelling after her but she kept running. She saw her car and fumbled for her keys in her pocket. Before she got to her car Scott had grabbed her and stopped her.

"Olivia, Olivia," he said calmly as she shook her head.

"No, let me go Scott."

"Olivia you're my best friend."

"You too are nuts!" she screamed as Scott covered her mouth.

"We're telling the truth. I know this sounds crazy. I know. Listen to me."

"Scott, this isn't funny anymore," she panted nervously. "I want to go home."

"Olivia, just listen…" She shook her head at Scott's words and pushed him back. "I'll call you later." She continued shaking her head. "Let me explain please, Olivia, please," he begged as she looked at him meeting his eyes. He looked hurt and desperate.

"Later," she sighed before turning from him. "Later," she repeated before climbing into her car. She drove home trying to think on what Scott was saying but it was impossible to believe him. "It doesn't exist. They don't exist," she whispered pulling into her driveway. She made her way into her house and ran upstairs into her room. She grabbed her iPod and notebook and walked back to her living room. Ben sat on the sofa reading a Geometry book.

"Oh no," he joked as she looked at him sourly.

"What?"

"I know that face all too well." She sat down ignoring his comment. Opening her journal she began drawing, her moon and tree landscape was finished but she was still drawing in it.

"What are you drawing?" Ben asked as she remained silent drawing. "Olivia?" She never looked up. "Olivia?" he asked more concern in his voice. She looked up finally slightly confused.

"Did you say something, Ben?" she asked innocently as he simply laughed.

"I said what were you drawing?" She looked down at her journal and gasped.

"It's ruined!" she screamed looking like she was about to cry. Ben leaned forward looking at her drawing.

"I think it looks cool. What is it? A wolf under the moon?" She looked at it seeing the shadowed looking wolf she saw in her dream.

"I'm going to bed," she sighed angrily throwing her journal on the coffee table. As she left the room Ben followed her grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey," he repeated calmly as she rolled her eyes.

"Ben, let me go, I just want to go to bed."

"At nine thirty?" he asked sternly as she faked a yawn.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Did you get in a fight with your friends?"

"Leave me alone right now," she sighed as he looked at her cross. She smiled childishly and walked up the stairs to her room. Climbing under the sheets she never turned the light on. Olivia closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _Olivia came out of the woods staring at the blue jeep where Scott and Stiles sat. Stiles was on the phone with his dad. "No, dad, we found the other half. Derek Hale had to have done it, it was buried right next to the house," he said as Scott looked in her direction. She slowly approached the car, she was low to the ground as she stepped under the jeep. "Thank you," he grunted before hanging up. There was silence for a moment before Stiles started up again. "You think she'll believe us?"_

" _I don't know," Scott responded._

" _It's Olivia, she always believes us."_

" _I don't know, Stiles!" Scott snapped causing the jeep to get quiet again. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I mean I wouldn't of believed what we said if I never had this happen," he sighed as Stiles sighed._

" _You think…" Stiles started and got quiet. "You think she'll go out with me? I mean its Olivia."_

" _Yeah, its Olivia, we're lucky she actually talks to us ever again," Scott responded._

" _You're joking about the last part right?" Stiles asked. "About the part of her talking to us again."_

" _Stiles, I think she thinks we lost our mind. She saw that body change like we did. She knows something weird is going on and I won't be surprised if she doesn't talk to us for a few days. But she'll come around she always does."_

" _Especially when we need her the most."_

" _Let's just hope she doesn't get too involved with this, not until we know what really is going on." The rain began to fall and the jeep pulled out. As her hair felt heavy with rain Olivia ran into the woods._

She sat up gasping feeling a strange feeling. "That was the weirdest dream ever," she sighed rubbing her eyes looking at the clock seeing it was only midnight. She reached over for her phone and opened her contacts and stared at Stiles number for a few minutes, before putting the phone back on the counter. She laid down and fell back asleep quickly.


	6. Revealing Truths

**So here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get up but I had homework and work to deal with. I hope you all like this as much as I do. And as always please review, it truly helps, I am thinking of commenting on your reviews starting next chapter but that's a possibility. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Olivia drove herself to school early the next morning ignoring all calls that came in from Scott and Stiles. By the time she parked her car in the school parking lot Stiles had left his third voicemail. She sighed as she finally played each of them. "Hey, Olivia, I really want to talk to you, call me." She deleted the first and listened to the second. "Olivia, Stiles again…come on answer the phone, it's not like we kept a huge secret from you. Well…" She rolled her eyes as the second message ended there. "Ok, ignore that last message, we screwed up, but we are your friends aren't you supposed to forgive us? Olivia just let us talk I promise you we aren't crazy," he sighed before the last message ended. Olivia sighed too and climbed out of her car. She met Lydia by her locker.

"You seem like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lydia said looking at her friend strangely before returning her attention to her mirror.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed aggravated opening her locker. Stiles ran up panting leaning on the locker next to hers.

"I know, I know you're pissed, but we need your help."

"I know you," Lydia snapped her finger looking at Stiles oddly.

"Leave me alone," Olivia sighed slamming her door shut.

"Olivia, just tell me this, have you talked to Allison in the last couple of hours?"

"I was sleeping the last couple of hours," she squinted at him as Stiles looked to have taken too much Ritalin. "And how much Ritalin did you take?" Without saying a word Stiles grabbed Olivia by the forearm and dragged her down the hall. She looked behind her at Lydia who was met up with Jackson. "I'll…um…see you later," she called out to a distracted Lydia. When they stopped Scott looked more worried than Stiles. "You didn't kill her," she joked as Scott became more worried. "Right? Oh my God."

"It was a dream…well I thought it was until I saw that," he sighed pointing out the back window at the destroyed bus.

"How come when you guys don't want anything to do with my weird quirks we're fine with that, but you drag me into everything," she said bitterly as Scott ignored her question.

"Honestly, you're test in excitement is pretty bland," Stiles answered without hesitation as she glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you," she pointed to Stiles then Scott. "Look I'll call her," she sighed pulling her phone out. Scott walked away slowly as Olivia stood in the middle of the hall with her phone while Stiles looked around.

"Hello?" Allison answered after the third ring.

"Hey, just checking in how you're surviving Beacon," Olivia joked glaring at Stiles.

"I'm doing pretty good, just wish there wasn't so much homework."

"You and me both, hey I got to go head to class but sit with me at lunch?"

"Deal," Allison answered before Olivia hung up. "I can't believe you two made me do that," she said slowly looking around the hall for Scott. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "The good thing is he didn't do whatever he did there with Allison."

"Whatever it was," she said slowly looking at the bent door of the bus through the window. The bell rang and she nodded to Stiles. "I'll…see you in class," she sighed before walking away from him. She hated the feeling of being angry with them and it felt like a fire burning her chest. Her hands were warm and she felt a slight fever. She paused in the hall and leaned against the wall taking a few deep breaths as she began to sweat a little. Her deep breaths began to burn and it felt like a panic attack. People passed by as she slid down the lockers holding her knees.

"Olivia!" Stiles shouted but his voice sounded far off and she felt small and unnoticed. She was having an episode. She suddenly was lifted off the ground by a teacher and rushed to the nurse's office, her head bobbed as the teacher ran. She noticed Stiles frantically fumbling with his phone before she passed out.

 _The dry leaves felt wet and cold underneath her. Although the sun was out something felt different like there was a different scent to the air. As she crept through the forest she noticed a dark shadow ahead of her. She stopped when she noticed it was approaching her. The creature was twice maybe three times her size, black fur covered its back and red eyes stared at her. She opened her mouth to let out a warning but the sound of an animal howling replaced her own voice. The creature leapt forward sinking its teeth under her arm setting her chest a flame. She howled as she scratched at the animals face. Shaking her like a rag doll the animal threw her away._

Olivia sat up gasping holding her chest, which still burned a little. "Hey, hey, hey, sit back, relax," a familiar voice said calming as she looked around the sterile room. She was in the hospital.

"What happened?" she asked turning her head. "Graham?" she asked looking at a tall boy her age with piercing green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"To answer your questions in order," Graham smirked leaning back in the chair in the corner. "First, you had a Periodic Fever and panic attack according to your chart, secondly yes hi, and third I work here, you know that. We do the student program together," he joked as she turned away trying to cover her flushing color. "You may have also seen me on the lacrosse team," he chuckled as she rolled her eyes rolling on her side but she gasped in pain and rolled onto her back. "Now, I need to know. How long has this been going on for?"

"Wow," she chuckled looking at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed sniffling a little.

"You alright?"

"I'm…"

"Don't say fine, cause you aren't," he said as Graham looked at her oddly.

"It really is nothing," she sighed taking a deep breath but it still burnt. She gasped at the pain clenching the bed sheets. She tried taking a few deep breaths but she couldn't breathe. "I…can't…breathe," she gasped her face turning red as she looked at him. Graham stood up and ran out of the room leaving her only for a minute. When he returned Mrs. McCall ran in behind him. She grabbed Olivia's hand and placed an inhaler in her hand. Olivia moved the inhaler to her mouth and pressed the top, her breathing slowly returned to normal as she let out a little cough. "Thanks," she whispered looking at the foot of the bed. "You didn't call my parents yet, did you?" she looked at Mrs. McCall who nodded.

"I had to, they are your emergency contact," Mrs. McCall answered brushing the girl's hair back. "Just rest they'll be here soon," she said calmly as Olivia nodded.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. McCall I'd like to stay here," Graham spoke up as Mrs. McCall looked at Olivia who smiled a little and nodded. The older woman nodded and slowly walked out of the room. "You still haven't answered my question, how long has this been going on?"

"About five years with the panic attacks nine with the periodic fever," she sighed. "Panic attacks started with my sister's death. Yeah I know the routine," she laughed not looking at him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister," he said calmly as she nodded.

"I think I only had this attack due to stress and her anniversary," she sighed. "You know, I have great friends and I have a good family, I just feel like…"

"Something is missing," Graham finished her sentence as she finally looked at him.

"Exactly," she gasped, "I mean balancing life is difficult as it is, but when your friends tell you a secret they held from you for God knows how long then who's fault is it?"

"Are you talking about Scott and the other one?"

"Stiles," she laughed, "and yeah."

"Well I don't know the situation so I'd rather stay out of it," he said as she sighed. "But thinking upon everything I can't seem to know what's missing, I mean my sister and I were close but I don't know if that has anything to do with anything." Without another word spoken she felt Graham grab her hand. She looked down at her hand and smiled a little. "I don't think we're supposed to touch patience unless requested," she laughed as Graham went to pull his hand away but she tightened her grip.

"You're not shallow," she said allowed as her eyes grew. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that…" Graham laughed as she looked at him awkwardly. "It's just…"

"No, I know what you mean," he laughed as a knock came from the door. They quickly pulled their hands apart as the door opened. Her dad walked in and looked at both teens. "I have some more patients to see but I'll stop by later," Graham nodded as he nodded at her dad and left the room.

"You scared us," he sighed walking over to the side of her bed. "You haven't been taking your medication."

"Yes, I have," she protested as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, if you have why is the bottle still full and not in the fridge?"

"Because…"

"Olivia, we are looking out for you, the medicine is there to help not hinder."

"I know," she sighed sitting up. Mrs. McCall came into the room with a wheelchair and her dad helped her into it. As she was pushed through the halls no one said a word to her, which made her feel more in trouble. She made eye contact with Graham as she passed him and he nodded at her, she smiled.

As they exited the elevator she noticed Derek Hale walking through the front door. Her anger boiled as she watched him walk down the ICU hallway. "Can we go home?" she asked as her mom nodded and helped her daughter out of the wheelchair once they left the building. They drove home and as they pulled into the driveway she noticed Stiles jeep parked in the front. Her dad was the first out of the car and he walked over to Stiles' Jeep. She watched as he talked with her friend and her mom helped her out of the car.

"I really need to talk to her," Stiles said as she could hear her dad sigh.

"Stiles now isn't the best time. She'll be back at school tomorrow," her dad answered as she watched Stiles look at her protesting before sighing and returning to the car. Olivia walked past her mom and to the front door. Ben opened the front door and hugged her but she pushed him back and made her way to her room where she climbed into bed.

"Hey," Ben whispered opening the bedroom door.

"Ben, leave your sister alone," their mom shouted from downstairs.

"I will," he called back before closing the door behind him. "Hey," he whispered as she rolled on her side and looked at him.

"What? Come to say I told you so?"

"Why would I?" he asked as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, if your feeling better tonight I want to take you out."

"No," she shook her head.

"I want you to be safe, come out with me," he said as she sighed.

"Fine, if I'm feeling better I'll come out," she sighed as he nodded and she closed her eyes. "Now I'd like to sleep," she sighed as her brother laughed and left the room as she drifted off to sleep again.

 _The pain in her chest burned. Breathing became harder and she was alone in the woods. She heard herself whimper in the silence of the day. As she closed her eyes she took a deeper breath but the pain stopped. When she opened her eyes she was upright again. "I want to know what's going on?" she spoke up. She crept through the woods until she found a dead red fox. She examined the dead fox a bite mark across its chest, the scent was familiar but foreign. She examined the creature and the bite mark and felt a fear come over her but she couldn't explain it._

She woke up looking out the window she noticed she slept through the entire day. Ben sat on his bed staring at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Why…" he covered her mouth before pointing to the clock seeing it was one in the morning.

"You feeling ok?"

"I'm better," she whispered pulling the sheets off of her. She handed her keys to her brother and followed him out the window. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ She thought to herself as her brother and her jumped off the roof.

* * *

 **As you could tell I skipped episode three because of numerous reasons and one is because I want to get to magic bullet and another it wasn't that great an episode. Anyway hope you liked it and until next time happy reading. Next chapter should be up soon tomorrow or Friday.**


End file.
